In My Time Of Need
by lduff17
Summary: They had just lost one of their team. What will happen when the CSIs are forced to deal with another tragedy? But even in death do we really lose our loved ones? season9, mild AU. Family/tragedy/supernatural(sort of)/Angst. No romance, this is more of a study of the family-like relationship of the team. Good team mix. chapter 2 and 3 have been edited and reposted.
1. Chapter 1

AN.

When you get to the end of this chapter it may seem obvious where I'm going with it but I promise it's not an average cliché. The result of this cliff-hanger causes the rest of the story but isn't the story itself. (If that made any sense)

The timeline for this story is early season 9 but the only reference to the plot of that season is that Warrick died.

**There will be no romances in this. Just friendship! (I know Sara and Grissom were in a relationship at this point but pretend he was just a mentor too her. It's easier for me to write and isn't the point of the story)**

I'm going to apologise now. I don't tend to remember details so will make mistakes, some are deliberate others aren't. Please just go with it.

For anyone reading Lucas too, I will finish it I just wanted to get this one started.

Anyway, hope you enjoy it

**Chapter 1**

It was a relatively quiet night in Vegas. Sara was riding shotgun as Catherine drove them back from a homicide scene. Sara had a feeling it was going to be a pretty simple one to solve seeing as they had a bloodied murder weapon and an AWOL boyfriend. There was something about this case that really pissed her off. She couldn't help the feelings of rage and upset she felt on behalf of the victim. It was feeling she was definitely used to after all this time being a CSI and she knew Grissom would disapprove but to be honest she didn't care. The girl was beaten and abused until getting shot in the head would've been a preferable option. Anyone who didn't feel any anger at the disgusting things the human race could do was definitely the one with the problem, not her.

Although she did have to admit the emotional rollercoaster her job sent her on was definitely not one of the things she missed while she was gone. Despite this Sara didn't regret staying in Vegas after Warrick's funeral. There was no way she could walk away from her family again. They were the ones that could help her face her daemons head on rather than running from them. The one thing she did regret however was that she didn't see Warrick again before he died. She would always feel guilty for that; Sara felt she should've been there when he needed her. Whenever she had brought this up to anyone they told her it wasn't her fault but somehow that didn't make her feel any better about it.

Catherine who had been singing along to the radio noticed her fellow CSI was being unusually quiet. By now Sara would have normally told her off for singing and then went on to tell her why popular music was evil. Secretly Catherine loved that the two could still bicker; it was their dynamic but they both knew it was just for fun now.

If Catherine was honest she was really glad Sara was back. She had missed her more that she realised she would and definitely more than she would ever admit. Catherine just hoped she could help Sara deal with whatever was still disturbing her. It was obvious she was still recovering from the kidnapping and Catherine couldn't blame her. But she also knew that if Sara decided it was too painful to remain in Vegas again the team would be devastated with her departure. They couldn't face anymore losses, to death or otherwise. They had barely made it through the last one.

Catherine knew she needed to talk to the younger women but she wasn't sure how to go about it. Sara prided herself on independence and having a fierce feisty attitude. Showing weakness was not an option. If for one moment Sara thought Catherine pitied her she would build up an impenetrable fortress. She wouldn't seek or take help until it was too late.

Catherine was about to try one approach when she was shaken from her thoughts by a startling scream from Sara. Before she even had time to turn around to see what was scaring the brunette Catherine felt an overpowering force collide with the driver's side. The car was forced off the road and was twisted around a nearby tree at an astonishing speed.

When the car came to a stop Catherine was on the brink of losing consciousness. The last thing she remembered seeing was Sara's body. Or at least the half that hadn't been engulfed by the wreckage.

...

AN, sorry it's short. I just wanted to set the scene for the story and put out a tester to see if people are interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the great response to the first chapter. J

**Chapter 2**

Catherine awoke to the sound of screams nearby. It took her a moment to work out what was going on but when she did she started to panic. There was someone near her head telling her that she was okay and that an ambulance was on its way but she was only part registering what he was saying. Most of her focus was on the body of her co-worker. Although she wished she didn't she knew healthy working bodies couldn't bend that way. Despite the protests from her body and the hands of concerned onlookers Catherine tried to reach out towards Sara.

"Come on Sara, wake up". There was no response.

"Sara! Open your eyes sweetie," there was still no movement. "SARA, OPEN YOUR EYES! TALK TO ME!" Catherine screamed. Sara's eyes flickered much to Catherine's delight. The look in Sara's eyes though scared the older women. There was none of the Sara she knew, only agony and fear. As quickly as the eyes opened they shut again.

Catherine's heart broke. She wished she could help Sara but she knew there was little she could do. The paramedics shortly arrived and got to work but Catherine wasn't aware of this. Her screaming fit at Sara had provoked internal injuries and she was now coughing up blood. It wasn't long until she fell unconscious.

...

Grissom was incredibly bored. Ecklie had walked in half an hour ago with a large pile of paper work and left shortly after with a smug grin on his face. Grissom often wished he could be one of his employees again, off in the field doing the exciting work and solving puzzles more often and not having to worry about form upon form about budget expenses or employee overtime.

He was distracted from the paperwork and his self pity when his phone started to ring.

"Grissom" he answered assuming it was one of the team.

"Dr. Grissom, My name is Emma Gibbs; I'm a nurse at Desert Palms Hospital. Do you know a Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle?"

Grissom's stomach twisted.

"Yes, I'm their supervisor. Why are you asking?" Grissom answered hoping the obvious answer to that question was not the one he was about to receive.

"I'm sorry; they were brought in a few minutes ago following an accident. We found your name as an emergency contact in their files."

"Oh god" Grissom part cried and part yelled. He shot up from his seat quickly gathering his jacket, "How are they?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Grissom but I can't tell you much over the phone but I think you should come down here as soon as possible." She told the distraught man.

Grissom hung up quickly and hunted down the remaining members of his team. He found Nick and Greg in the break room reviewing files.

"Guys, come with me." He requested in an urgent tone.

"But Grissom this is the Johnson case you were nagging me to get finished this morning."

"Greg you have my permission to ignore it now please we have to hurry."

Neither man missed the urgency this time. They followed Grissom hastily out of the room.

"Grissom, what's going on?" nick asked worriedly.

Grissom hesitated in his reply but decided there was no use in hiding this from them. "Sara and Catherine have been in accident. I don't know how bad it is but the nurse on the phone insisted we got there quick."

Nick let out a low sigh and ran his hand through his hair. The news made his heart drop. This couldn't be happening. Not again.

Greg quickened his step in a panic. He was scared. No, he was terrified. He couldn't lose either of them, not his mentor or his acting mother.

All three men were quickly on their way to the hospital. From the car Nick phoned Catherine's mother. She lived closer to the hospital than they were at the lab was so she told them she would get Lindsey and meet them there. Nick also phoned Brass who promised them he would be there immediately.

Greg asked Grissom if he should phone Sara's family but Grissom replied with a short and curt no. Neither of them thought into this odd behaviour assuming Grissom would deal with Sara's family later seeing as he knew her better.

Somehow Grissom managed the twenty minute journey in less than ten. Nick was the first one to the reception and luckily the lobby was quiet so there was no queue in front of him.

"We are looking for Sara Sidle and Catherine willows. They were brought in earlier. They were in an accident." Nick rambled quickly.

The nurse behind the reception gave him a cold stare, annoyed that he was so loud and flustered, and asked harshly, "Are you family?"

"Yes," Nick lied smoothly.

The nurse nodded to a younger nurse next to her indicating that she should take them along to the waiting room. This nurse was much kinder. She showed them to the relatives waiting room and let them know where the cafeteria was if they needed it. She promised to go and check on Sara and Catherine and to find out what she could for them.

Moments later Catherine's mother Lily arrived followed by Lindsey and Catherine's sister Nancy. Grissom filled them in on the little they knew and the three women joined them on the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

Shortly after the Willows women, Brass arrived. He didn't need filling in as he had used his badge to get past the reception and gather some information on his friends. He knew no more than the others did though. All seven sat down and prepared themselves for a long night.

Sooner than they were expecting the nurse from earlier came in to the room.

"Are you the family of Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows?"

Everyone rose to their feet and nodded eager to hear how their family members were doing - whether they were blood related family or not.

"Unfortunately both women have suffered severe injuries and trauma. Miss Willows has several fractures including her leg, ribs and small ones in her skull. However she is relatively stable so once we have finished tending to her injuries she can be moved to a room and it'll be down to her to bring her self out of unconsciousness."

Lindsey who was standing closest to the nurse stood stiff in fear. She managed to pipe up, "is my mum in a coma?"

The nurse sighed, "no but it is a possibility. Her head injury looks severe."

Lindsey let out a small whimper and her knees weakened. Lily quickly took her granddaughter into her arms and held her tight, trying to console the teenager.

Grissom looked over at the pair feeling immense sadness, both for Catherine's situation and the pain her closest loved ones were enduring.

Although he wasn't sure he was ready for an answer Grissom then asked the nurse, "how about Sara?"

The nurse's professional façade faltered for a second, "I'm sorry, Ms. Sidle received much worse injuries. She is still alive but is very unstable. She will be taken down to surgery as soon as we can but it doesn't look good. I'm truly sorry."

The nurse then left the family to deal with their bad news. She really hated this part of her job.

Nancy had now joined the other two Willows women in their embrace, each needing the others for comfort. Lindsey especially looked torn apart. she had already lost one parent and she was scared to face the world with out the other.

Greg felt faint at the news; he had taken a seat in the nearest chair he could find. This couldn't be true. What used to be a team of six looked as if it could soon be three. Why did this always happen to them?

Nick left the room almost immediately. He didn't know where he was going but he needed out of there. Eventually he found his self in a small court yard at the back of the hospital where he broke down.

...

Elsewhere Sara opened her eyes to see the last person she ever expected to be standing in front of her.

...

AN. The next chapter is where things get interesting. It's been quite predictable to this point.

Sorry this has taken so long. I had exams and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

_Elsewhere Sara opened her eyes to see the last person she ever expected to be standing in front of her._

"Warrick?!" Sara whispered unbelievingly.

"Hi Sara," her friend smiled back at her.

"Warrick!" Sara rushed towards him and engulfed him in a hug that almost knocked them both to the ground. Warrick returned the hug in equal measures just as ecstatic to be talking to his old friend again he just wished it had been for different reasons.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" she cried into his shoulder.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," he said in a soothing voice trying to calm her, "I'm here now."

Still in tears Sara replied, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

Taken aback Warrick pulled slightly out of the embrace to look her in the eyes. "Sara, what do you have to be sorry for?"

"I never should have left. You guys were my family and I just left you. I wasn't there when it happened, when you died. I should've been there!" she sobbed.

"You couldn't have been there Sara. We understood. It's not your fault. You had to leave to fight your battles."

"But I wasn't there to help you fight yours!"

"It wouldn't have changed anything Sara. You couldn't have stopped those bullets, nobody on our team could've. Plus its not like we stopped being friends when you left. We may not have been around but as soon as the team needed to be back together again you were there with no hesitation, if there was anything you could've don't to save me I know you would've been there too."

Sara nodded her reply as she was not sure exactly what to say.

She then said, "I would have done anything to see you one last time you know? Even just to say good bye."

"I know. It wouldn't have been a real goodbye though. I never really left you all. I've been around, especially when any of you needed me. And look we've met again anyway. So it wasn't goodbye, more of a see you later or bon voyage." He joked with her.

Sara chuckled and lent back into the embrace happy to see him again. She was revelling in the fact she saw him again. He had died, moved on into whatever came after this life and now here she stood right in front of him. Then it hit her. She was here. He was here. She was amazed it hadn't come to her sooner.

"Warrick?" she whispered in an alarmed voice.

"Yes?"

"Am I... Am I dead?"

...

AN. Sorry I know it's short but I couldn't resist cutting the chapter there. Plus I have posted two chapters tonight.

I'm also using artistic licence. If the story is too AU sorry but it's sticking that way. I don't mean that in a rude way. If you want something a bit more normal I have almost 500 favourites and 90% are Sara centred angst like I normally write. Feel free to leave the story if you don't like it and read them but I'm not changing the story since I know there are some people are enjoying it. I also know it's been a while since I wrote this story so if people have lost interest I understand. Please let me know if you are still interested and I'll update asap.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

_"Warrick?" she whispered in an alarmed voice._

_"Yes?"_

_"Am I... Am I dead?"_

Warrick couldn't answer her. How was he meant to tell her this? Tell her that her life was as good as done. He turned away from Sara and started pacing.

"Warrick, please I can take it. Tell me, I need to know."

Warrick looked over at her half incredulous and half begging her to not want to know. He knew though it was not exactly something he could avoid answering.

After another moment's hesitation Warrick sighed and approached Sara again. He took both of Sara's hands in his and looked her in the eye. Sara was shaking now; she didn't like the look in Warrick's eyes. "Sara, you are not dead but..." he looked down at his feet and took a breath to steady himself, "you will be, very soon probably. You may not have noticed but since we started speaking you have become more and more, I don't know how to describe it, solid I suppose. You are becoming part of this world and leaving our old one behind. I'm so sorry."

"No, no you're wrong." Sara shook her head. "Warrick you must have made a mistake, I can't. I CAN'T DIE. PLEASE WARRICK?!" she screamed now hysterical.

Warrick gathered her in his arms and held her tight to him while she wailed and sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have stopped it. I'm so so sorry. I promise it'll be okay. It's going to be okay." He whispered to her trying to soothe his friend.

Sara didn't know how long she and Warrick had been standing like this, perhaps time didn't mean much in this alternative universe. She had stopped crying a while ago but she wasn't ready to let go of Warrick yet. Letting go would mean facing this and she couldn't do that, not yet anyway. Standing like this in a friend's embrace meant she could pretend it was the good old days, back before their dysfunctional CSI family went through hell.

After another few moments- or maybe more since she couldn't tell- she started talking.

"What's going to happen now?"

Warrick was taken aback by her question, not that he hadn't been expecting it at some point, he just thought it would take longer for Sara to start facing this head on. It had taken him much longer to accept what had happened.

"Well, this place will start to become clearer as you move from our old world into this one. Things will start to take shapes rather than a cloudy gray haze. When you start to see colour the move will be complete."

"You can say it Warrick. When I see colour I'll be dead. No need to beat around the bush." She said bitterly.

"Maybe, it's not that easy for me. You can't just expect me to be okay with the fact that one of my best friends will soon be dead Sara!" he half shouted. He sighed again, ashamed of his outburst. He had no right to be angry at Sara right now. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just wish you could have lived to a ripe old age. I may get to see you properly from now on and that's great but I still wanted a good life for you. I still grieve at your death even if I'm seeing it from the other side."

"It's okay Warrick. I guess I never thought of it that way. I'm sorry. And thanks for all this. For being here for me, I can't imagine what it would have been like up here on your own."

"I wasn't alone Sara. My grandmother met me when I first woke up here. She explained what was going on. You should meet her at some point. I think you'd like her."

Sara smiled at the thought. Their hold was looser on each other now but they were still in an embrace. Warrick had an arm around her shoulders and Sara had her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm sure we'd get on like a house on fire."

"Ha ha, I'm sure you would. That thought is actually quite scary. The two bossiest women in my life setting me straight even in death."

Sara smirked at his joke, "What about Catherine? If she were here you would have no chance!"

Warrick smiled fondly but sadly. This was the first time the topic of the ones they had left behind had come up properly since Sara had been told she was dying.

Sara felt the change in mood too. "What happened, Warrick? How did I die?"

Warrick turned to put a small kiss on the crown of Sara's head and led them to sit, sensing this was going to be a difficult conversation. Not that either of them needed things like seats or even physical rest anymore since they were 'without bodies'. Still, human mannerisms were not easily unlearned.

"You were in a car crash Sara. Your injuries were severe."

Sara just nodded. The news didn't really evoke any reaction. Dead was dead to her now. How it happened didn't really matter, especially if she can't remember it.

"Was anyone else hurt? Anyone in the team? Please don't tell me any of them have died. Was I driving was it my fault?" Sara asked, speaking faster and faster getting more and more frantic.

Warrick tightened his grip around her shoulders trying to calm her.

"No one else died Sara. But Catherine was in the crash too and she was driving. But none of this is anyone's fault. It was a fluke. Another driver hit your car but it's not even his fault. He was having a random seizure. He couldn't have known it would happen. It was a horrible accident of nature that you were all in the same place at the same time."

Sara nodded taking the news in, "How is Catherine?"

"She will live but her injuries are severe. It's going to be a hard road to recovery. The next few months will be horrible. It won't be much fun for any of them I suppose."

"No I guess it won't."

Suddenly Sara sat up straighter as if she were in danger, effectively moving out of the embrace.

"Warrick, I can see colours."

...

An. Sorry this has taken me far too long to update and I won't even bother making excuses. I got busy and then I lost momentum. I still have lots of work to do but I hope I will write more now. I will work on Lucas too, promise. I can only right what I am in the right mindset for though.


End file.
